1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to improving system software of a computer system.
2. Description of Background
Generally, software applications today are composed of multiple components, each with different attributes, packaged together as a single application and often executed in a single thread in the runtime environment. As a result, a single application program contains several code-blocks, each with different characteristics, e.g. Performance, Reliability, Availability, and Serviceability (RAS), security, and/or the like.
Some code-blocks may be central processing unit (CPU) intensive, some may be input/output (I/O) intensive, and some may contain critical code that should be called only from within the same application. In most cases, the CPU, computer processor, processor, and/or the like, is not aware of the characteristics of the code-blocks it is executing; it merely executes the instructions from the instruction stream.